Bsd originale
La licence BSD originale Notes sur la licence Cette version de la licence BSD, datant de 1979, est dite orginiale par opposition à la version dite révisée, de 1999, et intègre une clause supplémentaire par rapport à cette dernière. Nommée communément "the obnoxious advertising clause" (l'odieuse clause de publicité), la 4e clause de la version originale sera tout simplement supprimée à l'occasion de la refonte de la licence par le directeur du bureau du licencing technologique de Berkeley, suite à plusieurs demandes émanant d'éminents acteurs du libre. Ladite clause obligeait toute personne ou organisation faisant de la publicité sur un produit contenant une création sous licence BSD à reproduire une ligne citant le nom de l'auteur de ladite création. En pratique cela pouvait conduire à obliger l'insertion d'un grand nombre de mentions (jusqu'à 75 dans une version de FreeBSD en 1997). Parce qu'elle est encore susceptible d'être rencontrée, nous vous proposons d'étudier brièvement cette rédaction dite originale de la licence BSD. Reproduction de la licence originale Copyright © , All rights reserved. Redistribution and use in source and binary forms, with or without modification, are permitted provided that the following conditions are met: * Redistributions of source code must retain the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer. * Redistributions in binary form must reproduce the above copyright notice, this list of conditions and the following disclaimer in the documentation and/or other materials provided with the distribution. * All advertising materials mentioning features or use of this software must display the following acknowledgement: This product includes software developed by the University of California, Berkeley and its contributors." * Neither the name of the nor the names of its contributors may be used to endorse or promote products derived from this software without specific prior written permission. THIS SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED BY THE REGENTS AND CONTRIBUTORS ``AS IS'' AND ANY EXPRESS OR IMPLIED WARRANTIES, INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, THE IMPLIED WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE ARE DISCLAIMED. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE REGENTS OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES (INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES; LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE. Caractéristiques de la licence La redistribution, et l'utilisation, sous forme de code source ou de code compilé, avec ou sans modification, est permise à condition que les prérequis suivants soient respectés : * La redistribution du code source doit comprendre l'ensemble de la licence (mention de copyright, présente liste de conditions et disclaimer final). * La redistribution sous forme compilée doit reproduire l'ensemble de la licence dans sa documentation et/ou les autres éléments fournis lors de la distribution. * Toute communication commerciale traitant de fonctions ou de l'utilisation de ce logiciel doit inclure la mention suivante : "Ce produit contient du logiciel développé par (mention du nom du promoteur et des auteurs). * Ni le nom de la personne morale ni le nom des auteurs ne doivent être utilisés pour la promotion ou la garantie de produits dérivés du logiciel original, sans autorisation écrite. Disclaimer : Ce logiciel est fourni "tel quel" et toute garantie, implicite ou expresse, notamment et sans que cela soit limitatif, les garanties marchandes et d'adaptabilité pour un usage précis, ne sont pas assurées. En aucun cas les auteurs et promoteurs ne pourront être considérés comme responsables en cas de dommage directs, indirects, "incidents", "spéciaux", "exemplaires" ou "consécutifs" (notamment, et sans que cela soit limitatif, la fourniture de marchandises ou de services de remplacement, la perte "d'utilisation", de données ou de profits, ou l'interruption d'activités) causés de quelque manière que ce soit, et de tout mécanisme de responsabilité, qu'il soit contractuel, quasi-délictuel ou délictuel (comprenant tout acte de négligence ou autre) qui pourraient survenir de l'usage de ce logiciel, même si la possibilité d'un tel dommage avait été énoncée. Tableau récapitulatif Droits explicites du licencié : Reproduction, Utilisation, Modification, Redistribution Contaminance : Non Paternité : Oui : obligation de joindre aux parties développées la licence, qui contient des mentions de copyright en introduction Réutilisation : Possible dans tout type de licence, même propriétaire Conditions à l'exercice des droits : Reproduire la licence BSD dans le code source et l'exécutable, et faire mention des noms des promoteurs et auteurs dans toute communication commerciale concernant le logiciel Table de compatibilité Un logiciel sous licence BSD Originale peut être intégré dans : - Un autre logiciel sous licence BSD Originale. On peut intégrer dans un logiciel sous licence BSD Originale : - Un autre logiciel sous licence BSD Originale, - Un logiciel sous licence BSD révisée, Liens La licence BSD sur Wikipedia, en français (fr) La licence BDS sur Wikipedia, en anglais (en) Le problème de la licence BSD, selon la FSF (fr) (à noter que la traduction de l'article original est assez mal faite) Dernière modification de l'article : Darastacat 29 janvier 2007 à 15:32 (UTC) Category:Licence permissive